Edith Buchanan
Edith Jordan Buchanan is the second daughter and child between Alexandra Sinclair, a witch of Sinclair blood and Scott Buchanan, a witch of Buchanan blood. She is the younger sister to Ginevra and the older sister to Scott Jr., and Isabella. Edith went to live with her grandmother Yael so that her cousin Cissy wouldn't be alone in America and the two have been inseparable ever since. This changed on her fifteenth birthday when she was accepted into Winterbloom Academy for Magic. Edith had a close relationship with her maternal cousin Frances Sinclair-Fleming starting when the two were very young as infants as they were born on the same day just different years and the two would often been see together. Background Early life Edith was born Edith Jordan Buchanan on August 13, 1999 in Hornington, Sussex, England to psychics Alexandra Sinclair and Scott Buchanan, and the second child born to the couple with her older sister Ginevra whom was three years older then her and herself is the older brother to Scottie (who was born two years younger then her) and Isabella (who is four years younger then her). Growing up she developed a close relationship with her maternal cousin Frances and the two grew up together close as sisters even more then their own sisters. As Jolene held resent towards Cissy for the death of their mother Cassandra and step-mother Bellemère. And Edith couldn't stand Ginevra goodly nature, but did have a close relationship with her younger sister Isabella but their age difference was to great. Storyline Edith Buchanan/Storyline Personality She is extremely flirtatious hitting on every guy she sees and uses them to her advantage; such as when she and Cissy were kids and Edith was getting the hang of her Siren abilities, she would often have boys do her homework and help her out of sticky situations. She is shown to be extremely cocky and rebellious and manipulative. She often just uses others to get what she wants out of them and appears to be rather unfeeling. She though shows a caring and protective nature in reference towards her cousin and selective members of her family. Appearance Edith is described as being a blonde with violet eyes who usually wears provocative clothing and has hot pink strips of highlights in her hair and is almost always sucking on a red lollipop. Unlike her cousin Cissy she was described as "model-thin" and long legs with shapely calf's and dainty feet. Edith also has a beauty mark on the left side of her check just below her eye and on the right side of her lip. Abilities Physical Supernatural Beauty: When she experienced her Second Baptism she appeared to be supernaturally beautiful and uses it to affect others. * Enchanted Allure: Edith has the ability to enchant themselves to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. Once under her spell, targets are at her command and willing to do whatever it is she wanted, even suicide. Hypnotic Voice: Edith can hypnotize others via her voice. * Persuasion: Edith can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. She can persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). Supernatural Serpentisore: Is a magical ability inherited by most all of the women of the Sinclair family who have a birthmark of a serpent. This ability allows them to talk and understand snakes, and other serpentine beings and control them. Sixth Sense: Witches can acquire information by means independent on any of their known senses or previous experience. This applies to any and all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, experience, etc. * Clairvoyance: A form of extrasensory perception wherein users are able to acquire knowledge by visual means. Magic: As a Witch or a much better name would be Cradle Witch, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Sound Manipulation: Edith can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Edith is from the Old English name Eadgyð, derived from the elements ead "wealth, fortune" and gyð "war". It was popular among Anglo-Saxon royalty, being borne for example by Saint Eadgyeth;, the daughter of King Edgar the Peaceful. The name remained common after the Norman conquest. It became rare after the 15th century, but was revived in the 19th century. * Jordan is from the name of the river which flows between the countries of Jordan and Israel. The river's name in Hebrew is יַרְדֵן (Yarden), and it is derived from יָרַד (yarad) meaning "descend" or "flow down". In the New Testament John the Baptist baptizes Jesus Christ in its waters, and it was adopted as a personal name in Europe after crusaders brought water back from the river to baptize their children. There may have been some influence from the Germanic name Jordanes, notably borne by a 6th-century Gothic historian. * Buchanan is from the name of a region in Stirlingshire, Scotland, which means "house of the canon" in Gaelic. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are equestrian, hunting, and rock climbing. ** Edith's favorite foods are chicken tikka masala, roast pork with apple sauce, and sticky toffee pudding; while her least favorite foods are extremely hot foods. ** Edith's favorite drinks are bourbon whiskey and cranberry juice. ** Her pastimes are equestrian. ** Her favorite animals are horses. ** Her favorite flowers are almond blossoms and peonies. ** Edith can sleep up to six hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artists are * Edith comes from Edith Cummings who was the inspiration behind Jordan Baker the character from The Great Gatsby. * She was born August 13, the same day as Alfred Hitchcock. * She owns two cats named Salem, a Nebelung, and Balsamia, a Bambino. * She is a lapsed Jew. * Edith like her cousin and most of her family can speak Hebrew. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Buchanan family Category:Sinclair family Category:Margulis family Category:Witches Category:Cradle Witches Category:Serpentisore Category:Black Cat Club Category:Winterbloom students Category:Venus house